Saccharophobie
by Tillie231
Summary: C'est bien normal de ne pas avoir faim le jour de son mariage... Surtout quand on est Dauphine de France, et que l'on n'a jamais eu un grand appétit.


_Bonjour ! Après un an et quelques jours sans rien publier sur ce site, me voici de retour avec ce texte écrit en 2013 et que je vous propose aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !_

16 mai 1770, château de Versailles

Une grande agitation règne ce soir là au château de Versailles. Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, une jeune fille semble perdue. Marie-Antoinette, car il s'agit bien d'elle, est devenue l'épouse de Louis, dauphin de France et futur roi. Elle est fatiguée. Elle n'en peut plus de rester tout ce temps assise à table, à manger. Depuis plus de deux heures, les mets les plus délicats se sont succédés : potages, viandes, poissons et entremets. Mais ce n'est pas fini… Voici que l'on amène un plat en argent à plusieurs niveaux regorgeant de pâtisseries. La jeune monarque est écœurée par avance. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit faire honneur à chaque plats servis. Les serviteurs posent l'immense plat au centre de la table. Tartes aux citrons, aux fraises, aux prunes, gâteaux au chocolat, à la crème. Marie-Antoinette regarde partagée entre fascination et répulsion cette profusion de douceurs et de sucre que toute une armée de cuisiniers a préparé en l'honneur de ses noces. C'est d'abord l'assiette du roi que l'on remplit. Malgré son âge, sa seule présence impose bienséance et respect. A ses côtés, une jeune femme est assise. Madame du Barry. D'instinct Marie-Antoinette l'a détestée. Mesdames Tantes, les filles du roi, l'ont vivement encouragée dans cette voie. Comment le roi, qui est l'un des plus grands rois du monde, peut-il s'être entiché d'une fille de rien, une catin ? Et lui permettre de manger à la même table que lui, en plus de cela. A Vienne, une telle chose ne se verrait jamais. Sans doute la comtesse a-t-elle senti le regard de la jeune autrichienne sur elle car leurs yeux se rencontrent. Ceux de la favorite royale sont durs comme le granit. Marie-Antoinette n'est pas décidée à céder. Elle est la fille de Marie-Thérèse de Habsbourg que diable ! Elle ne va tout de même pas courber l'échine face à cette fille perdue et sans moralité ! C'est au tour de Madame du Barry d'être servie. Le contact visuel entre les deux femmes se rompt… Pendant quelques secondes seulement ! Marie-Antoinette a à peine eu le temps de détourner les yeux qu'un incident éclate. L'un des serviteurs vient de faire tomber une part de tarte au citron sur la magnifique robe rouge rubis de la favorite. Sous les invectives de la jeune femme et du Roi, le serviteur disparaît. La crème citronnée dégouline paresseusement le long du tissu soyeux qui couvre Madame du Barry. Marie-Antoinette est obligée de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. A ses côtés, elle sent Louis s'agiter quelque peu. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, et sans un mot, ils se comprennent. La jeune femme sait par Mesdames Tantes que son époux partage leur désamour pour la favorite royale. Ils n'ont cependant pas le droit d'exprimer ouvertement cette détestation. Le roi, malgré son âge, ne souffre pas la contestation et veut, à tout le moins devant les courtisans, montrer une certaine unité au sein de la famille royale. Les serviteurs servent ensuite Louis. Son époux, dont elle sait qu'il a grand appétit, prend plusieurs parts de gâteaux. En fait, Louis a pris de chaque gâteau. Les pensées de l'autrichienne se tournent vers Vienne où le péché de gourmandise est sévèrement réprimandé. Mais après tout, Louis est un homme, et de surcroit l'héritier de l'une des plus grands royaumes d'Europe. Elle regarde l'homme dont elle va partager l'existence dévorer à belles dents sa part de tarte aux fraises. De la crème pâtissière dégouline sur son menton. C'est tout juste s'il semble le remarquer. Marie-Antoinette cache un haut-le-cœur derrière son éventail. Pourquoi avoir disposé les fruits sur ce lit de crème qui semble si écœurante, si lourde à digérer ? Les fraises sont pourtant des fruits que la jeune femme adore, mais seules. Les serviteurs viennent finalement la servir… Elle voudrait refuser, leur dire qu'elle n'a plus faim, que c'est inutile de lui donner quoi que ce soit mais sa bonne éducation l'en empêche. Tarte aux fraises, au citron, moka, opéra… Marie-Antoinette regarde ces amas de pâte, de beurre, de sucre, avec l'impression que ces gâteaux sont des bêtes monstrueuses qui, si elle les mange, vont la dévorer de l'intérieur. S'exhortant au courage, elle plonge sa cuillère dans sa part de tarte au citron. D'abord la crème… Sa cuillère en ressort avec difficulté, alourdie et comme emplâtrée. Comment est-il possible d'avaler une chose pareille ? Elle va bientôt avoir la réponse, hélas. La jeune femme retient sa respiration. Tout ce sucre… On n'en sentirait même plus le goût du fruit. Louis la fait sursauter :

« -Savez-vous, ma mie, que Sa Majesté a fait venir les citrons qui se trouvent dans cette tarte directement depuis la Sicile ?

-C'est une attention très délicate. »

Elle n'a pas trouvé autre chose à dire. Elle se sent idiote et redoute que son époux ne formule en son for intérieur le même jugement. Courageusement, la jeune mariée se replonge dans la « dégustation » de ses pâtisseries. La pâte colle affreusement à ses dents, rendant la chose encore plus inconfortable si c'était possible. Elle déglutit avec peine et boit une grande gorgée de vin de Champagne. A ce train là, le jour se lèverais qu'elle n'aurait pas fini de manger. Elle n'a pas d'échappatoire. Il faut qu'elle termine ce qu'on lui avait donné. Une seconde bouchée… Elle ne sait pas si c'est l'effet de son imagination mais elle est presque sûre que tous les convives la regardent à la dérobée. Elle a envie de pleurer, tout à coup. Pourquoi sont-ils tous là à la regarder ? Ce n'est pas un spectacle si extraordinaire que cela de voir une jeune fille manger une part de tarte, si ? Une fois encore, elle fait montre de ses bonnes manières et ne bronche pas. Ouf, ça y est ! Elle est enfin venue à bout de cette maudite tarte au citron. Marie-Antoinette a vraiment été surprise par l'appétit dont faisait preuve ses nouveaux compatriotes. De plus il faut manger sous le regard des courtisans. C'est Louis XIV, arrière-grand-père du roi actuel, qui a mis en place tout ce cérémonial. Les choses n'ont pas changé depuis… Louis XV aurait pu modifier les us et coutumes de la Cour, mais il n'en a pas été ainsi. Le monarque s'est contenté de suivre le modèle de son illustre prédécesseur. Cela est peut-être du au fait que le roi-soleil est été la seule famille restant au petit enfant qui deviendrait ensuite Louis XV. Ce dernier, ayant toujours eu en plus de cela une forte tendance à la dépression, a sans aucun doute voulu suivre les traces de son trisaïeul pour se rassurer, se dire qu'il avait sans doute fait les choses comme il fallait qu'elles soient faites. Tout comme le monarque dont il a prit la suite, le roi actuel a toujours été, et est encore un grand amateur de femmes, il suffit de voir à ses côtés Madame du Barry, absente depuis l'incident de la tarte puisqu'elle est partie se changer. Marie-Antoinette espère que ce n'est pas le cas de son époux. Elle trouverait cela bien trop terrible de voir le roi se promener dans le château avec une autre femme. Les gens penseraient sans doute qu'elle est une mauvaise épouse. Bien sûr des personnes de leur rang n'épousent pas la personne que leur cœur désire, mais celle que la raison d'Etat indique. Cependant se voir ainsi bafouée et humiliée en public lui serait insupportable. Elle ne veut pas être une nouvelle Marie Leczinska qui, après quelques années de mariage heureux, du attendre d'être sur son lit de mort pour voir son mari lui témoigner à nouveau son affection. Même s'il n'est pas question d'amour entre elle et son mari, la jeune autrichienne espère qu'une certaine harmonie règnera tout de même entre eux. De cette harmonie ne dépend pas seulement le seul bonheur de leurs vies, mais celui de tout un royaume.

Les réflexions de la Dauphine en sont à ce stade lorsqu'elle plonge sa cuillère dans la crème cacaotée de son opéra. Ecœurant… A Vienne, le chocolat ne s'utilise que d'une seule façon. Mélangé à du lait chaud, avec juste quelques épices comme de la cannelle pour en faire ressortir tous les arômes et les saveurs. Jamais il ne viendrait à l'esprit d'un viennois d'y ajouter du sucre qui masque toute sa force et son amertume. Les habitudes françaises sont vraiment bien étranges. La jeune femme aimerait pouvoir boire pour faire passer ce goût sucré qui stagne dans sa bouche, mais elle craint de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Il est très inconvenant qu'une femme boive trop. Couche par couche, la jeune femme mange son gâteau. Le glaçage, le biscuit, la crème ganache, puis encore du biscuit… Un calvaire sans fin. Elle sait bien que le roi a voulu faire du repas de noces de son petit-fils un festin inoubliable mais la jeune femme, qui n'est pas habituée à manger autant, a du mal à prendre plaisir à rester à table. Déjà petite, elle n'aimait pas rester à table. Ça y est, elle a terminé son opéra ! Elle regarde son assiette où gisent encore plusieurs pâtisseries. Il y a notamment un chou à la crème. Elle le regarde, et a presque l'impression que le petit rond de pâte gonflé est l'œil d'un cyclope miniature qui la fixe en se moquant d'elle. Après avoir mangé le « chapeau », elle plonge presque rageusement sa petite cuillère dans la crème. C'est trop sucré, lourd et indigeste, mais la jeune femme avale tout de même avec application son troisième dessert. Soudain, la table bruisse de chuchotements. La du Barry vient de revenir. La comtesse porte une robe bleue cobalt bordé d'or. Le corsage essaie de cacher sans vraiment de succès le léger embonpoint dont la jeune femme est victime. En effet, on la dit très gourmande. Lorsqu'elle se rassoit, la favorite demande à être servie. Cette fois ci, pas de dérapage dans le service, les parts de gâteaux arrivent intacts dans son assiette. Marie-Antoinette détourne les yeux. Voir cette grue dévorer les pâtisseries lui serait insupportable. Peut-être qu'elle devrait écrire à sa mère pour lui raconter la conduite de la comtesse. Elle est certaine que Marie-Thérèse serait choquée par la manière dont le roi la traite, comme si elle était la reine. Si Jeanne, comtesse du Barry, dévore, la Dauphine est incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Sauf que la Dauphine est bien élevée et qu'elle doit manger ce que son assiette contient. « Allons fait donc un effort. Ce ne sont que des gâteaux après tout. » La jeune femme s'exhorte au courage pour terminer ses gâteaux, mais c'est difficile, tellement difficile. Mais Marie-Antoinette est la fille de François 1er de Lorraine et de Marie-Thérèse de Habsbourg après tout, elle se doit d'être courageuse. Et puis maintenant chez elle, c'est ici en France, à Versailles. Elle se souvient des mots qu'elle a adressé au duc de Choiseul lorsqu'il l'a accueillie en France quelques semaines auparavant : « Inutile de me parler allemand Monsieur, car désormais mon pays est ici et je n'entends plus d'autre langue que le français. » Avant son mariage, Marie-Antoinette a été « préparée » en quelque sorte, à être la future reine de France. On lui a appris l'Histoire du pays, la langue, la géographie et tout ce qu'une jeune fille convenable se doit d'apprendre : musique, chant, broderie, dessin… Elle se rend compte qu'on ne l'a pas réellement préparée à la réalité des choses qui l'attendait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tout ce protocole, cette mise en scène permanente de leur vie. Chaque geste de la vie quotidienne est comme une petite pièce de théâtre ici. Quand elle se sera habituée, tout cela lui semblera naturel. Il faudra juste un temps d'adaptation. Toute à ses réflexions, la jeune femme à cessé de manger. Lorsqu'elle reprend à nouveau conscience du monde qui l'entoure, ses yeux sont attirés par l'éclat que les chandelles jettent sur le plat où quelques gâteaux subsistent encore. L'un d'eux, elle ne sait comment se nomme cette immondice sucrée, est recouvert de copeaux de chocolat blanc. L'autrichienne imagine qu'en dessous des copeaux devait se trouver une sorte de crème. Oui au départ, il s'agissait certainement d'une crème qui faisait comme une colle entre le biscuit et les minuscules pétales de chocolat mais maintenant, il ne s'agit plus que d'une bouillie marronnasse que la chaleur a fait fondre et qui s'est répandu en petites flaques autour du biscuit, comme des eaux encercleraient une terre. Cela touche presque un morceau de tarte aux fraises… Dans son assiette aussi la chaleur a eu raison de la crème chocolatée. Ici aussi les copeaux de chocolat blanc surnagent désespérément comme de minuscules morceaux de bois battus par les vagues et tentant de rester à flots. Du bout de sa cuillère, Marie-Antoinette trace un sillon dans le chocolat fondu. Il faudra bien qu'elle se décide à le manger lui aussi. Prudemment, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler, la jeune femme porte son couvert à ses lèvres. Le chocolat fait comme un tapis visqueux et sucré sur son palais. Elle a l'impression de ne plus arriver à déglutir… Elle se jette presque sur son verre, un peu honteuse tout de même. Heureusement, personne ne semble l'avoir remarquer. La voix de son époux la sort de ses pensées :

« -Je suis heureux de voir que le vin de Champagne est l'heur de vous plaire. Sa Majesté a fait acheté plusieurs bouteilles du cru 1755, qui est votre année de naissance n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis heureuse que Votre Altesse se soit souvenu de ce détail. »

Le Dauphin ne répond rien mais sourit timidement. Marie-Antoinette se souvient fort bien de la première impression que lui fit son époux lorsqu'elle vit son portrait, après que leur mariage est été conclu : une certaine tristesse, une mélancolie dans son regard. Cinq ans auparavant, une vague de décès avait endeuillé la Cour. Louis avait perdu ses parents. La même année, il était devenu Dauphin de France. Son frère aîné, l'héritier du trône, avait suivi ses parents dans la tombe. Mesdames lui ont dit que le frère de Louis était un enfant brillant et d'une très grande intelligence. Elles avaient l'air de beaucoup regretter le précédent Dauphin et avait, à mots couverts, laissé entendre qu'elles doutaient que son successeur à ce titre se montre un aussi bon monarque. Même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, Marie-Antoinette s'était sentie révoltée pour celui qui allait devenir son mari, bien qu'elle ne n'ait pas encore fait sa connaissance à ce moment là. Le frère de Louis était peut-être formidable, mais il était mort bon sang ! Etait-ce de la faute de ce pauvre Louis ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Et lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'on aurait voulu comme roi n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de témoigner son respect au futur roi. Marie-Antoinette venait elle aussi d'une famille fort nombreuse, et elle avait connu le déchirement de perdre deux de ses ainées, mais aussi celui d'avoir perdu son père. Elle sait qu'elle a toujours été l'enfant préféré de François. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil en coulisse vers son mari. Peut-être que la désaffection puis la mort de ses parents l'avait si durablement marqué que le jeune homme avait perdu toute confiance en lui-même. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de l'homme dont elle était devenue l'épouse, pourtant quelque chose chez lui la touchait. Il n'avait sans doute pas la prestance de son grand-père, mais peut-être que ce serait la fonction qui se ferait à l'homme, et non l'inverse. Louis serait un roi d'un genre nouveau après la mort de son aïeul. Marie-Antoinette sursauta, comme prise en faute. Avait-elle vraiment pensé cela ? Avait-elle vraiment pensé à la mort du roi ? La jeune femme se gifla mentalement. Le seul fait de penser à la mort du roi pouvait être assimilé à un crime de haute trahison, et valoir l'échafaud. « Mère ne serait vraiment pas contente de moi, songea la Dauphine. » Soudain, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore sa cuillère à la main. Les prunes reines-claudes, qui tout à l'heure étaient encore parfaitement alignées sur leur lit de pâte sablée, étaient maintenant réduites à l'état de charpie. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela sans en avoir conscience ? Il fallait réparer les dégâts maintenant. Dans sa cuillère, la purée de prunes ne semble pas vouloir rester en place et la jeune femme manque de tâcher sa robe en satin vert amande et les rubans de serge grise qui l'orne. Les reines-claudes ne sont pas mauvaises, mais soudain, crac… Marie-Antoinette vient de faire craquer sous sa dent des grains de sucre. La jeune autrichienne se demande vraiment quel est donc ce goût si étrange que les français ont pour cette douceur. On entend dans toute l'Europe que la France est le pays de l'élégance mais, Marie-Antoinette pouvait maintenant affirmer qu'il s'agissait plutôt des desserts et de la gloutonnerie. Car où qu'elle regarde, elle ne voit que des mines réjouies et des bouches mastiquant avec application toute ces pâtisseries. Pour s'encourager, la Dauphine compte chaque cuillerée avalée. Une… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Ci… Elle est interrompue par l'une des princesses de Lorraine qui, Dieu seul sait comment, vient d'apparaître à ses côtés :

« -Votre Altesse, c'est un très grand plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir à la Cour. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que par votre grand-père, que le cher homme repose en paix, nous sommes parentes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Madame, je ne suis pas sans l'ignorer. Je vous remercie infiniment pour votre accueil.

-Bien. Son Altesse voudrait-elle nous accorder à moi et à mes sœurs, puisque nous sommes ses parentes, une faveur ?

-Et bien, si cela m'est possible, répond la Dauphine.

-Voila qui est une bonne chose. Dans ce cas, Son Altesse nous accorderait-elle le droit de faire partie des premières danses ?

-Si cela vous fait plaisir j'en serais enchantée. »

Au fil de la conversation, Marie-Antoinette a senti que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle. Peu à peu le silence s'était fait. Une intuition lui fit sentir que ce n'était pas vraiment un silence très amical… Les yeux azuréens de l'autrichienne rencontrèrent ceux de Mesdames qui la fixait comme si elle avait été une fiente d'oiseau sur leurs souliers de satin. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'on la scrute ainsi ? La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais fort heureusement le roi la tira d'embarras en ordonnant qu'on lui resserve une part de moka. Instantanément, la tablée qui était encore figée quelques secondes auparavant, se remit en mouvement. Marie-Antoinette se tourna aussitôt vers son époux :

« -Mon ami qu'ai-je fait de si mal pour que Mesdames aient l'air si courroucées contre moi ?

-Rien qui ne soit mortel en soit rassurez-vous. Seulement voyez-vous, les princesses de Lorraine ont abusé votre Altesse. Elles savent que puisque vous venez d'arriver, vous ne pouvez connaître la complexité de la Cour de France. Ici, les princesses de Lorraine ne sont autorisées à danser qu'après les duchesses et seulement après.

-Mais pourquoi cela ?

-Ce sont les usages de la Cour Madame. Allons, ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour cela. Votre charmante présence fera sans doute vite oublier ce qui vient d'arriver, ajouta le Dauphin dans un sourire. »

La jeune autrichienne était mortifiée. Quand sa mère apprendra cela… Elle ne peut pas faire autrement que de lui dire, car si elle venait à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, sa réaction serait plus terrible encore. Elle baisse les yeux sur son assiette, essayant d'occulter les chuchotements qu'elle entend et qui, sans nul doute, ne sont pas flatteur. Tout à coup, Marie-Antoinette prend conscience de la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce. Qu'il fait chaud ! La jeune femme s'aère grâce à son éventail, essayant tant bien que mal de se donner un peu d'air frais et de contenance. Plus tard, elle pourra aller sur le balcon pour assister au feu d'artifices et prendre un peu l'air. Elle n'ose pas regarder du côté de Mesdames ou du roi. Que doivent-ils penser ? Elle n'ose imaginer ! Et il lui faut terminer cette part de tarte aux prunes. La jeune femme n'en peut plus de tout ce sucre. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde à la Cour soit si gras. Une telle profusion ne s'est jamais vu à Vienne. Elle se demanda comment est la cuisine à Parme, où sa sœur Marie-Caroline est reine. Chère Marie-Caroline ! Comme elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit présente ce soir. Peut-être se reverront-elles au cours d'une visite diplomatique. Sur cette pensée pleine d'espoir, Marie-Antoinette entame la pâte sablée sur laquelle se trouvaient les prunes. Au premier coup de cuillère, la pâte se casse. Elle croque dans le tapis croustillant des fruits, et laisse le goût écœurant du sucre roux l'envahir. Elle sent les petits cristaux s'insinuer entre ses dents. Elle dont les dents sont si mauvaises ! Au bord de la nausée, elle ferme les yeux. Peut-être donne-t-elle l'illusion de déguster les gâteaux se trouvant dans son assiette. Chaque bouchée est un supplice. Pourquoi avoir tant fait à manger ? Et dire qu'il lui reste encore un moka et une part de tarte aux fraises. Elle a laissé la tarte aux fraises pour la manger en dernier, pour se motiver à aller jusqu'au bout. Louis et le roi se sont, quant à eux, resservis au moins deux fois chacun. A la première bouchée, le goût du café envahit ses papilles et graisse son palais. Marie-Antoinette sent son corset la serrer. Peut-être est-ce seulement l'effet de son imagination. Elle est Dauphine de France bon sang, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'être ronde comme un boulet de canon. Elle a une vision d'elle-même, énorme, bouffie, assise sur une montagne de sucre. La jeune femme a envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible, il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! D'un autre côté, son rang exige d'elle une attitude irréprochable en toute circonstance. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas été choisie par hasard. C'est Marie-Thérèse et Louis XV qui ont décidé du mariage de leurs enfants. Louis et elle n'ont été mariés tout les deux que pour contrecarrer les ambitions politiques de l'Angleterre et de la Prusse. Le mariage de Marie-Antoinette et Louis était aussi un excellent moyen de mettre fin au conflit qui opposait les Bourbons aux Habsbourgs depuis des années. Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. La jeune femme se demande si, dans les autres milieux sociaux, les jeunes filles peuvent épouser qui elles le souhaitent ou si elles aussi sont obligées de se soumettre à la volonté de leurs parents en ce qui concerne leur mariage. Cependant, Louis-Auguste semble la regarder avec tant d'adoration, qu'elle ne doute pas que leur mariage, à défaut d'être heureux, sera harmonieux. Et puis sa mère ne l'aurait pas mariée à quelqu'un qui la traiterait mal n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle est certaine que non. Elle pense à sa nuit de noces tout à coup. Son ventre se noue d'avantage à cette idée. Elle a peur de ce qui l'attend. Si elle déplaisait au Dauphin ? Après tout elle n'est pas si jolie qu'on veut bien le lui faire croire, elle n'est pas stupide. Elle n'est pas très grande, sa bouche est trop petite, ses lèvres trop mince… Il y a ses yeux aussi, qui sont trop rapprochés et trop petits. Elle n'est donc pas précisément une beauté. Elle croque dans un nouveau morceau de moka. Le biscuit imbibé de liqueur d'orange lui donne envie de vomir. Entre les deux tranches de biscuit se trouve une autre couche de crème. Le mélange café-beurre-biscuit-liqueur n'est pas des plus heureux. Elle se demande si, lorsqu'elle aura sa propre maisonnée, elle pourra exiger que ses repas soient préparés par d'autres cuisiniers que ceux du roi. Accepterait-il de lui faire cette faveur ? Elle n'ose pas lui demander. Louis XV a fait préparer ce festin en son honneur. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas savoir le peu de goût qu'elle a pour la nourriture. Elle se souvient que déjà enfant, elle n'aimait pas manger. Une fois même, alors qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de manger le morceau de viande qu'on lui avait servi, elle croit se souvenir qu'il s'agissait de viande de cerf, sa mère l'avait fait rester à table jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mangé l'intégralité de son assiette. Elle était surveillée par l'une de ses gouvernantes. Après qu'elle ait passé toute une nuit assise à table, son père était venu et avait levé la punition infligée par Marie-Thérèse. Cette dernière n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais rien su, son mari ayant manœuvré de manière à ce qu'elle croie que leur fille s'était finalement montrée obéissante.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle vient de se marier et qu'elle s'efforce de manger les différents desserts qui concluent le festin de ses noces, elle a l'impression d'être punie à nouveau. Comme si tous les convives autour de la table la surveillaient pour qu'elle mange. Elle écoute les rires hauts perchés de Mesdames, la voix grave et posé du roi et elle se sent un peu étourdie. Cette soirée ne doit-elle pas finir un jour ? Elle voit Madame Adélaïde, l'une des filles du roi, se lever. En passant, cette dernière lui jette un regard un peu moqueur. Marie-Antoinette s'empare de sa coupe et boit une longue gorgée de vin de Champagne pour se donner une contenance. Où peut donc être partie Madame Adélaïde ? Peut-être que le feu d'artifice va finalement bientôt commencer… Finalement, elle ne sera pas obligée de finir son assiette. Du bombé de sa cuillère, elle appuie sur la pâte imbibée de liqueur de son moka. L'alcool dégorge, s'écoulant en petits filets sur l'assiette où il se mélange avec la crème au beurre au café, et les traces de crème ganache au chocolat. Elle appuie encore un peu, et cette fois, plus rien ne sort de la mie tendre du gâteau. Lorsqu'elle en porte un morceau à sa bouche, seul le goût en subsiste. Elle aimerait boire encore une gorgée pour faire passer, mais son verre est vide et elle n'ose pas redemander à être servie encore une fois. La jeune femme étouffe un bâillement derrière son éventail. Sur la table, la crème au beurre a coulé sur la nappe blanche, faisant comme un reflet brun aux coulures des bougies blanches disséminées ça et là sur la table. Les serviteurs ramènent encore d'autres plateaux, chargés de fruits confits, d'amandes caramélisées et de pâtes d'amandes. Presque tous les convives demandent à être servis à nouveau. Le roi et la du Barry sont servis en premiers. Louis se penche vers Marie-Antoinette :

« -Aviez-vous l'habitude à une telle profusion ma mie, lorsque vous étiez encore à Vienne ?

-Non Votre Altesse. Seulement lorsque nous recevions des hôtes de marques, comme lorsque votre ambassadeur est venu à Schönbrunn pour demander ma main de la part de Votre Altesse.

-Bien. Alors vous ne vous trouvez pas trop changée ici.

-Non Votre Altesse. »

La jeune femme se concentre à nouveau sur son assiette. Elle s'en veut un peu d'avoir menti à son mari. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre : «Oui mon ami, il arrive qu'à Vienne nous fassions autant ripailles, mais je déteste cela ! » Non elle ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose à son mari. En temps que future reine de France, elle se doit de montrer toujours une attitude irréprochable. Du moins c'est ainsi que sa mère lui a présenté les choses. Il y a bien loin entre la théorie et la pratique. D'un côté, Marie-Antoinette sait qu'elle doit manger, mais d'un autre côté, elle est incapable de le faire. Une heureuse diversion lui vient en aide. Depuis quelques minutes, elle sent une agitation à ses pieds. La Dauphine se penche sous la table et y trouve Bobo, son adorable petit cocker dont le roi lui a fait cadeau il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'elle est arrivée en France. Le roi ne le lui a pas remis en personne, mais il en avait chargé le duc de Choiseul. Marie-Antoinette a tout de suite adoré cette jolie petite boule de poils. Elle prend l'animal sur ses genoux. La jeune femme a toujours aimé les animaux. Que ce soient les chevaux, les chiens ou n'importe quel autre animal, elle les aime. Marie-Thérèse, son impératrice de mère, a toujours eu des chiens elle aussi. Elle les emmenait partout avec elle. L'un deux, il se prénommait Ronchon parce qu'il aboyait sans cesse, était le préféré de Marie-Antoinette. Mais un jour, la pauvre petite bête s'était sauvée et avait été retrouvé plusieurs jours plus tard, morte, sans doute attaquée par des chiens errants. La petite fille que la Dauphine était alors avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour son mariage, la reine du Portugal, qui est aussi sa marraine, lui a envoyé comme cadeau un magnifique pur-sang arabe à la robe pie. Marie-Antoinette est une cavalière émérite et compte bien se servir de son cadeau le plus souvent possible. Pour le moment, il n'est pas question de se promener, mais de terminer de manger. Dans son assiette, il ne reste plus qu'un seul gâteau. Un seul ! Elle a presque réussi. Plus qu'une part de tarte aux fraises et elle sera libre. Bobo s'amuse à renifler le bord de l'assiette de la jeune femme. Le petit chien avait du aller flâner du côté des cuisines avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse, mais à l'inverse de sa maîtresse, sa gourmandise ne connaît pas de limites. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, l'autrichienne sers contre elle le corps du petit canidé. Elle s'amuse du manège de Bobo : il renifle sa main, puis laisse sa petite tête dériver lentement vers la table jusqu'à ce que son museau touche la nappe avant de renifler l'assiette de pâtisserie. Le jeu du canidé fait germer une idée dans la tête de la jeune femme : et si elle le laissait manger la dernière pâtisserie ? Elle pourrait faire comme si elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser Bobo et que, emporté par sa gourmandise, le chien aurait mangé la part de tarte aux fraises. D'un autre côté… Ce serait d'une impolitesse rare de faire cela. C'est pourtant si tentant… Imaginer les têtes de Mesdames, outrées, est véritablement jouissif. Une bévue de plus ou de moins dans la soirée, ça ne serait peut-être pas si grave. L'autrichienne n'était plus à un incident diplomatique près pour ce soir… Bobo lèche sa main et la tire de sa rêverie. Elle ne peut peut-être pas faire ça finalement. Pour ne pas être tentée, elle dépose le chien sur le parquet. Elle reprend sa cuillère et fixe les fruits rouges coupés en deux et disposés sur un lit de crème pâtissière. Elle dont pourtant les fraises sont les fruits préférés, est presque prise de nausées en regardant cette tarte. Du bout de sa cuillère, la jeune femme décolle une moitié de fruit, dans lequel elle croque. C'est tellement dommage, la crème, dont elle n'a pas réussi à retirer la totalité, dégrade le goût du fruit. Elle ne peut plus supporter tout ce sucre, ce gras… Fraises après fraises, Marie-Antoinette mange. Elle prend son temps pour ne pas arriver trop vite à la crème et la pâte. Avec le goût de la crème qui est un peu restée sur les fruits, elle serait presque dégoûtée des fraises. Elle ne pensait pas que devenir Dauphine de France lui ferait abandonner cela aussi ! Lentement mais sûrement, elle fait disparaître les fruits. Elle n'a peut-être pas dit son dernier mot après tout… Voilà ça y est, elle est venue à bout des fraises. La crème maintenant. Comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle mangeait sa tarte au citron, sa cuillère ressort lourde et poisseuse. Le goût de la vanille est écœurant, les petits grains noirs craquent sous ses dents, mais elle fait un effort pour déglutir et avaler cette mixture trop sucrée. Que le temps passe lentement ! Elle voudrait tant être à demain soir, à la représentation théâtrale que Louis XV à fait organiser en leur honneur au tout nouveau théâtre royal. Mais avant le plaisir, le devoir… Bouchées après bouchées, elle fait disparaître la crème pâtissière puis la pâte sablée dont les grains de sucre craquent et s'infiltrent entre ses dents. Elle a enfin réussi ! Elle est venue à bout de ses desserts ! Marie-Antoinette est fière d'elle-même. Elle regarde tour à tour les convives qui l'encerclent. Elle se sent prête à tout affronter : l'hostilité de Mesdames, l'irrespect de la du Barry et les responsabilités, aussi effrayantes soient-elles, qui lui incombent désormais. Oui Marie-Antoinette est certaine d'une chose : quoi qu'il advienne, elle réussira.


End file.
